spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelpy G's Seawide Tour
'''Kelpy G's Seawide Tour '''is the 7th s1 episode of Back To Squidville. It released September 1st, 2019. Cast * Squidward * Tom * Kelpy G Plot Squidward goes to see Kelpy G's concert in Squidville. Story The episode begins with Kelpy walking backstage waving at the audience of the concert he just did. "You did great, Kelpy," says one of his security guards. "Man, having a musical tour all around the sea sure is very tiring work," Kelpy says." They walk to Kelpy's tour van where countless eager fans are crowding around. When Kelpy gets in his van, he asks "so, where to next," and his Security guard hands him a dart. "Throw this at the map," he says, "and wherever it lands we'll tour next." Kelpy throws the dart and it hits a part of the map. "So where did it hit," asks Kelpy, and his guard examines the dart and says "it hit some place called 'tentacle acres.'" "Tentacle acres? I grew up there," Kelpy says, "id be happy to do a concert there!" "Alright, tentacle acres we go," says Kelpy's guard as he drives off. Cut to Squidward at his home walking to a music player with a DVD labeled "Kelpy G's Greatest Hits!" and he puts it in and sits on his couch. He grabs his remote and turns the TV on. "Aaaaah, i could listen to Kelpy music for hours," Squidward calmly says. He's about to shut his eyes when the TV makes a loud noise. "WHAT IS IT NOW," says Squidward angrily. The TV says "Hey, Kelpy fans! Today is day 20 of the Kelpy G Musical Tour!" "Oh, great," Squidward says, "I wonder where they'll pick this year," and sips his coffee. The TV says back, "this week, Kelpy will be performing in none other than Tentacle Acres in the Tentacle Acres Theater!" This surprises Squidward and he spits out his coffee. "Tickets are only $15," says the TV. "$15," Squidward says in surprise, "I gotta get some tickets," and he grabs his laptop and goes to kelpygmusicaltour.com and buys his tickets. The next day, Squidward is sitting on his couch and Tom walks in saying "morning, squid-" but Squidward shuts him up because there's an ad for the kelpy g concert on the tv. Tom says "oh, Squidward, i didn't know you liked Kelpy G," says Tom. Squidward is surprised by this, and says, "so, you haven't realised the huge amount of Kelpy G merchandise i own," and the camera zooms out to reveal his living room has a ton of Kelpy merchandise, such as posters, shirts, and CDs. "Has those always been there," asks Tom. Squidward sits back down and grunts. Squidward says "now it's time to wait for the glorious day Kelpy G tours in our city. I can already feel my dick growing in anticipation." The next Day, Squidward is on his couch watching t.v, when a van pulls into Squidville. Squidward sarcastically says "must be those bloody tourists," but his dick grows when he sees Kelpy step out of the van. Squidward starts shaking his dick and runs outside. Outside, Kelpy greets his fans, who are eager to get his autograph. Kelpy soon is overwhelmed and one of his guards shoots a bunch of his fans dead. Squidward runs over to Kelpy and tackles him. "WHAT IS GOING ON," says Kelpy, but realises it was one of his fans. "Hi Kelpy I'm your number one fan," Squidward says so eagerly he cant even be bothered to use punctuation, "my name is Squidward how are you I am doing very good." Kelpy begins to say hello but notices a large bulge (and stain) in Squidward's pants. "Hello, my child," Kelpy says, "i would love to have a conversation with you, but I must prepare for my concert in the theater." Kelpy walks off and Squidward's dick grows even larger. Squidward walks to the bathroom, very embarrassed. He moans and walks out. Cut to the night at the Tentacle Acres Theater. Squidward has front row seats and Tom is sitting right next to him. "Boy this is so exciting," says Tom, very eagerly. Tom notices a very dark stain in Squidward's pants and comments "uh, you peed your pants," and Squidward says, "sure, let's go with that." Kelpy G walks onstage and the audience cheers, with Squidward cheering the loudest/most. When everyone is done cheering, Kelpy says "salutations, my-" but Squidward starts cheering even more. "Uh, as i was saying," Kelpy begins, but is once again interrupted by Squidward cheering in the middle of his sentence, which makes Tom shush him. Kelpy G says "are you ready for some smooth jazz," and the whole audience cheers. Kelpy G starts playing his jazz music and the audience cheers along. His jazz performance goes on for 7 minutes, and when he's done, the audience cheers louder. But when they're done cheering, a moaning sound echoes through the theater. Kelpy screams in shock when he discovers the cause of this moaning was Squidward shaking his dick in the audience. Squidward realises everyone is staring at him and says "i was just scratching," but a splashing sound is heard. Kelpy screams "GUARDS!" and his guards throw Squidward out. Squidward walks home in sadness. Cut to his house where Tom walks in and says how great the concert was. Squidward angrily glares at him. Tom says "what you did was fucked up," and Squidward says "it felt good though!" "Look, I taped the whole thing," Tom says, "so you can watch it later." "You're a good friend," says Squidward as he pops the tape in but it's Tom's sextape. Tom rushes to take the tape out and nervously laughs. Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Back to Squidville Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts